Suprise! Im What?
by TheOneWhoTheyCallCrazy
Summary: Canada and Ukraine have been going out for a while now, but what happens when a new addition to the couple is added? WARNING: I do not update often. M for the first chapter...maybe a few after that....


Ukraine was cooking for her boyfriend, he would be home soon and she was making Kielbasa for him. "I hope Matvey likes this" she told the polar bear that was sitting on the table, Who? he asked in a confused voice. She shook her head and continued to cook when she heard a door close, "Sorry Im late Ukraine, my boss kept me late again" a voice called out to her. She smiled as Canada walked into the kitchen, "That's okay Matvey, Im making Kielbasa for you, it'll be done soon" she told him as he walked over to her. His arms snaked around her waist and kissed the top of her head, "Thank you Ukraine" he told her, she blushed and leaned her head back onto his shoulder, "You're welcome Matvey" she answered.

Suddenly a vibrating came from Matt's pocket, he groaned as he pulled out his cell phone, his front screen flashed "Alfred". "I'll be right back" he told her answering it and walking upstairs, Ukraine sighed and set up the table for dinner, "America is going to be the death of him" she said as she sat down and waited for Matt to come back down to eat. She heard a few sighs and "Al no..." or "Al that's just stupid" along with him walking around, finally he came down the stairs and took a seat across from Ukraine, "Sorry" he said, "Al was going on about how he has aliens in his basement again" rolling his eyes as Ukraine laughed a little, "Your brother is insane Matvey" she said and started eating with him.

"So how was your day?" Matt asked her, she shrugged, "Work was the same, everyone is doing good, how about you Matvey?" she asked taking a sip of her water. "Same 'ol same 'ol, Cuba accuses me of being Al, my boss switches my job, and I come home to my beautiful you" he told her smiling, Ukraine blushed a little, "Oh Matvey, you're so flattering" she said looking down at her food. After they finnished, Matt offered to clean up since she cooked, she fussed how he should go relax after work, but Matt kissed her and said to go relax, so she agreed and took a seat on the love seat infront of the fireplace. She watched him as he cleaned up and smiled, _"He's so helpful"_ she thought as she sat back and closed eyes, dozing off a little.

Matt finnshed and smiled at his girlfriend sleeping on the couch, _"She is so cute"_ he thought walking over, taking a seat next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She snuggled closer to him by wrapping her arms around his wasit and resting her head on his chest, "Hmmm Matvey" she mumbled into his shirt. Matt stroked her hair and shoulders, pulling her into a warm embrace, she smiled enjoying the warmth of her lover.  
"Matvey?"  
"Yes Katyusha?"  
Ukraine loved it when Matt used her real name, "What are you thinking about right now?" she asked him, he chuckled and hummed to himself, "Im thinking about you" he answered back. It made her giggle, "What about me Matvey?" she asked tracing his chest with a finger, "Im thinking about how beautiful you are, you're eyes, you're laugh. How Im the luckiest person to have you" he said kissing her.

"Oh Matvey" she said kissing him back, suddenly they were lost in eachothers warm kisses, Ukraine wrapped her arms around his neck and he held onto her hips. Soon there was a fight of dominace between their tounges, Katyusha, giving up, let Matt explore her mouth a she sucked on his upper lip. He carefully layed her on the couch and hovered over her, covering her face with butterfly kisses, she blushed and placed her arms around his shoulders as he started to kiss her neck. With every kiss he placed, she let her head lean back farther so he had more skin to bite and love, he gladly took the advantage and left several red spots on her neck. He pulled back to look at her flushed face and smiled, he slowly traced the outline of her body, making sure to get a muffled moan out of her, he smiled and she blushed even more.

He reached down and caressed her cheek, making sure to kiss each one, then he guided his hands down to her hips and rubbed them ever so gently. She bit her lip, "Mhhmm a-ah" she squeaked as she decided to unbutton his shirt, he quickly helped her out removing it completely, along with hers. Now they were in a heated kiss again, teeth clashing, tounges lashing, and hands roaming wherever they could, Matt nibbled on her shoulders as she breathed onto his neck. She inhaled as much as her hitched breath would let her, she loved her lovers sent, fresh lumber and maple always found a way to expose over his cologne. He went back to her mouth and messaged the sides of her stomach, she let out soft moans and she trailed her hands down his exposed chest, he replied by unlatching her bra straps.

Before she could respond he already flipped her on her stomach and rubbed the knots in her back, for whatever reason, she had strongly sensitive back, and let out muffled moans into the couch. "You like this right?" Matt asked with heavy lust in his voice, she quickly nodded flipping back onto her back, he took the sign and messaged her breasts. "A-Ah! M-Matvey!" her voiced moaned as she rubbed her legs against his, he groaned in resonse and put her in her lap, she squeaked in suprise, "M-Matvey?" her shaky voice asked, but he was already walking up the stairs. She giggled knowing where this was going, she nibbled on his neck and he walked into their bedroom and shut the door behind him with his foot, letting them continue their loving bliss in complete privacy.


End file.
